


Things BA Loves

by loves_books



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little PWP - BA bottoms, and Face takes it slow and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things BA Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a HBAMF prompt, but this focusses purely on BA and Face. All the boys are in love. Let's see some happy little moments in their lives. BA bottoms, and Face takes it nice and slow and sweet.

BA loves it when Face uses those conman skills of his to see exactly what he wants and how he needs it. His handsome lover had taken one long look at him that evening before reaching down to take his hand, tugging him gently from the room and through to the bedroom, ignoring the knowing looks from Murdock and Hannibal as their other lovers lounged together on the sofa.

Face had kissed him, long and slow, none of the usual battle for supremacy that defined so much of their relationship. Long arms had twined around his back to hold him close, and BA had leaned into that taller body as their tongues tangled lazily together, stroking his big hands slowly up and down the other man’s back.

After what had seemed an age lost in each other, Face had gently pulled back and proceeded to strip them both, lifting BA’s hands away whenever he tried to help. Eventually, BA had just stood there and let the lieutenant peel his clothes away layer by layer, revelling in the feeling as strong hands caressed his thighs, his chest, his hips, until finally they were both pressed together again with nothing at all between them, matching erections sliding deliciously against each other.

BA loves the way Face encourages him to lay on the bed, face down on the soft mattress, and more than anything he loves the feel of his lover’s long, agile tongue licking a stripe across his shoulders, burning heat followed by clever hands massaging his muscles. Gradually, Face works his way lower and lower, wet licks of his tongue chased by teasing fingers until finally he dips just the tip into BA’s most private place, and he knows he doesn’t have to hold in his moans of pleasure as Face laps at him, hands moving to caress his balls, rolling them just perfectly as that tongue works him open slowly and carefully.

Just when BA feels he may explode from the pleasure, Face knows exactly the moment to nip gently at his butt cheek, immediately soothing the bite with a soft kiss, before gentle hands are lifting his hips, urging him onto his knees. He loves the way Face knows this is position he prefers, on the rare occasions he needs this, although they have never had that conversation in words. BA reaches forward, locking his hands around the wooden slats of the bed, as Face tests his readiness with tender fingers, probing softly, and he can’t help but rock back against those firm digits, needing more, needing everything Face can give him. 

BA loves the way Face feels when he drives into his body, one slow, agonisingly long push filling him completely until he feels the other man’s thighs flush with his own. Face folds himself forwards, resting his weight onto BA’s strength, toned chest pressed against strong back, soft lips kissing his hairline, and those clever hands reach around to stroke gently at his chest and arms. Arms which are shaking now, not from the extra weight but from the position they are in, so totally and utterly at one with each other.

Soon, it isn’t enough for either of them, and Face adjusts himself a little, moving one hand to BA’s hip as he starts to move slowly, pulling out barely an inch at first before pushing back in. BA rocks back to meet each perfect thrust, back arching as his cock hangs heavy between his legs. He loves how incredible they are together, how Face picks up on their rhythm as it builds, until the taller man is pulling out almost completely before driving back into BA’s willing body. 

Another shift in position and BA cries out, head thrown back as Face finds his prostate and keeps it, firm yet gentle strokes right on it, building the pleasure as BA sees stars, the whole room starting to white out now. Arms no longer able to support them, he drops to the bed and buries his screams into the pillow as Face wraps long fingers around his throbbing cock and tugs gently, thumbing the slit in the way that drives BA completely wild.

With another thrust, he feels Face stutter and start to shake apart above him, and gives in to his own orgasm as warm jets of semen pulse across sensitive inner walls and a slightly shaking hand squeezes in just the right way around his cock. When finally the room starts to reform from the white haze it disappeared into, when he becomes aware of the way Face is draped bonelessly across his back, BA manages to calm his breathing and tenses his weak arms, rolling them together to the side of the bed.

BA loves it when Face, now a mewling, lethargic mess, turns instinctively into his arms as they settle together on the bed, out of the wet patch they’ve made but both still sticky and sweaty and messy. Just the way it should be, he thinks, as he presses a soft kiss into damp curls and lets his eyes fall closed, joining his lover in a well-earned sleep.


End file.
